


Pet Names

by merryfortune



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sexual References, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryfortune/pseuds/merryfortune
Summary: In which Valter calls Eirika by various pet namesEach chapter is exactly one-hundred words long and are presented in a loosely sequential/chronological order.
Relationships: Eirika/Valter (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 18





	1. Destiny

In his sadistic mind’s eye, courting her had spurred him to cross the continent in pursuit of her. And she held a steady glare in return, in those high desert dunes as they met sword against lance. He, on wyvern back, and she on foot. Fateful winds blew and carried golden dust, swirling around them between stern and severe cobalt gazes.

“It is good to see you once more, my destiny.” he told her, confident, mighty but she was quick to bring him low and he wouldn’t have it any other way in this royal passion of love and war.


	2. Prey

Eirika held her breath as Valter kissed her for the first time. His mouth was cold, hard, but she was strong in the face of it. He held her face with clumps of hair between his fingers, pressing down onto her cheek as he kissed her.

Drawing back, finishing this kiss, clunky, curt, Valter sighed, “Oh, you are quite docile, my prey, it is wonderful.”

Her heart wavered with unfounded romance. She wondered when prey began to sound like prayer, and he had to agree. He was uncertain of it, too. His prey; his prayer. All for himself to cherish.


	3. Jewel

He, himself, was The Moonstone. The Dark Moonstone so it felt only right to refer to his dear significant other as a precious gemstone as well. Though, he had no one to introduce her to. He had no friends. No comrades. No family but he did dream regardless that one day he would have the sublime privilege to refer to Eirika, the Princess of Renais, the Restoration Lady, as his jewel. He delighted in how that word cut faucets on his tongue even just imagining grand balls and other occasions wherein he could have such fantasies dance true to life.


	4. Darling

Eirika could be called many pet names. She found it eerily charming to have such dulcet words drip from his fanged mouth but there was one that she found chipped her like none other. One that she could not find affection in.

“Darling.” He had oh so innocently called her.

But it chilled her to the bone. That was a pet name for lovers of the grim and grave. Over and over, repeated and of rotten flesh and oozing smells hidden in a room gone mad. She could tolerate many of his pet names but not this one. Not darling.


	5. My Heart

Ephraim was enraged when he saw them together. Hand in hand; eyes locked so disgusting and loving.

“Get away from her, you scoundrel.” he proclaimed, most brilliant, lance in hand.

“Brother!” Eirika cried out. “You don’t understand.”

“I don’t need to.” Ephraim argued back, barking. “She is my sister, you fiend.”

Valter faltered. “My heart,” he whimpered, “she is my heart.”

With fierce and true eyes, Eirika stuck by him in such vicious flames of brotherly love, snuggling to her lover’s side equally protective. And now, it was Ephraim’s turn to falter: unable to wound the emblem of Valter’s heart.


	6. Belle

The eve of her older brother’s coronation had finally arrived.

Dressed in petalled red, easily her best to go with her fair, lunar complexion and aquamarine hair, when Eirika stepped out of her room, in her most splendid regalia as crown princess, she took Valter’s breath away with a subtle gasp on his thin, crooked lips.

“Well, well, well,” he tutted, “aren’t you just the belle of the ball?”

“Thank you, Valter.” She replied as linked her arm with his own and he escorted her down the hall so they may join the reserved celebrations done in sashes and ribbons.


	7. Your Royal Highness

With a face like his, he was more suitable to playing the role of the wicked villain but when he bowed deep, his teal locks tumbling over his shoulders, he could have easily been the hero. His hand extended unto Eirika. Those genuine, ornate words on his sharp tongue, Eirika had never felt more in love with him.

“May I have this dance, your royal highness?” he asked in all fairness.

“I would love to.” she replied.

She clasped her hand in his, holding tight to that dragonhide leather glove and allowed herself to be danced, spun and twirled elegantly.


	8. My Love

Believe it or not but there was one note of adoration which Valter was tepidly afraid to call Eirika by. And it was perhaps the most important and most incredible of them all.

It was my love.

The sweetest address to cherish that there was and yet, she uncharacteristically called him such first.

He couldn’t believe his ears. They rang in the wake of such domesticity and his heart, such a stiff and callous organ, did beat faster when Eirika called him “my love” and unknowingly granting him permission to finally say such tender words in return at long last.


	9. Dear

“Would you like to read this letter that L’Arachel sent?” Eirika asked. “It doesn’t contain any sensitive material, I’m sure she would find no offence if eyes other than mine read it.”

Valter smiled salaciously to himself. He liked being included in Eirika’s inner circles. He knew that for the most part, he was not welcome in them, but he liked the sensation of being included regardless. He liked that more than the token of simply knowing what his lover was up to.

“That sounds perfectly fine, dear.” he replied, accepting the ornate letter sent all the way from Rausten.


	10. Joy

“Don’t be afraid of her,” Valter warned Eirika, “wyverns can sense fear.”

“I’m not afraid.” Eirika defended herself.

She huffed but as she looked up the snout of the wyvern, tenderly reaching up, she found her words to be made more of hot air than bravado but as her fingers unfurled, the wyvern reacted gently. Nudging that ridged snout against her palm.

“Wyverns read your heart, yours is… well…” Valter’s voice trailed.

“Well, what?” Eirika prompted him.

“Pure. Full of mirth. Innocent.” Valter said. “And my wyvern adores happiness in whatever form it takes, unsavoury and otherwise, my dearest joy.”


	11. Button

Eirika gasped as she had a blissful reunion with some treasure long lost from her childhood, excavated from the bottom of one of her trunks. A raggedy doll with yarn for hair and felt for clothes.

“I haven’t seen this in years,” she exclaimed, “her name was Annie, she was my dearest companion when I was a child.”

“Yes, she’s very adorable, button.” Valter sourly replied.

He thought the object ugly, Eirika clearly had a type, but his eye couldn’t help but catch how the doll in question’s eyes. The buttons glinted. Its head lolled against Eirika in nostalgic embrace.


	12. Kitten

He passed a towel onto Eirika when she retreated from the training field, of withered, brown grass and heavily beaten dirt. She smiled.

“Thank you, Valter.” she replied, slightly breathless.

“My pleasure,” Valter replied, a hand on his breast, on his heart, licking his lips, cruel delight in his eyes, “you are quite ferocious out there, kitten, very ferocious indeed.”

Eirika smiled. His praise was sharp. Cutting. But she adored it as she pampered herself on the fluffy towel that he had so kindly provided her in exchange for the thrilling entertainment that she had provided for him in turn.


	13. Angel of Mine

With a feral grimace, Valter snarled deep from the recesses of his throat, “Do not touch, angel of mine!”

His decree came with a vengeful swipe of his lance, defending Eirika from an ambush from the rear. His Cursed Lance clashed against the cheap steel of the bandit’s sword.

Eirika squeaked in shock, glancing around as she continued her frontward assault. Her heart hammered, breathless, realising how careless she had been.

“Thank you, Valter.” she panted, wide-eyed.

No one would touch his princess, he thought to himself, fighting in her justice, trying to free her shambled land from even itself.


	14. Blueberry

There was something calculatedly reserved in how he undid the modest embrace of the towel which clad Eirika, sitting behind her on tiny stools in the royal bathroom. He leaned in and he kissed her wet, silken skin; at the top of her back, the bottom of her neck. Where strands of her blue hair, so tidily done up in a dry bun came loose.

“Allow me, blueberry, to pamper you this evening.” he told her in a slick voice.

A shiver went down her spine. He noticed and relished the twitch.

“You have my permission.” she replied, heart pounding.


	15. Rose

There was a rare species of semi-poisonous flower – _rosa nauseous_ – which only grew in Grado. It was Valter’s favourite but being both lover and enemy of the state of Renais, he had expected to never see it again. However, walking through the garden, overgrown, unweeded, untamed, he was pleasantly surprised to see it again.

“Lyon gifted us the seeds.” Eirika explained.

She blinked when Valter plucked it from the verdant bushel.

“Well I am gifting it to you, rose, dearest.” Valter told her as he placed the blossom head, vermillion mottled black, behind Eirika’s left ear.

She blinked once more.


	16. Butterfly

He would love to have her pinned up. Made immortal. Immaculate. Dissected and prettied up. Placed on a wall in his private quarters but alas. Making such incisions on one’s lover, coming for their blood and flesh, was frowned upon but Valter found a similar pleasure in simply calling her butterfly. Such a wispy word on delicate wings of his breath and her smile. It was iridescent when they were spending time with one another in sunshine.

“A gift, for you, butterfly.”

He was inclined to tell her when he found the corresponding insect, dead, placing it in her palm.


	17. Peach

Valter could be too doting at times. Eirika didn’t mind though. She was forever an idle princess, not necessarily spoilt but definitely idle, deep in her heart, whether she liked it or not, so she permitted it. He dabbed at her mouth, spilt with sweet juices from the fruit that he had been feeding her.

She had been easy. Opening her mouth to slot pieces of fruit into. Valter adored just how pliant she could be. Pressing a kiss onto her mouth, following the handkerchief, he was certain.

“You are my favourite,” he said, “my favourite to eat, my peach.”


	18. Petal

“It seems that we have breathed our last breath of spring, hm, petal?” Valter mused as he changed over the flowers in the vase.

Eirika half admired the dried and withered flowers which taken from the vase which had been decorating one of their bedside tables.

“I suppose so.” she said. “These ones barely lasted a week. Summer must be soon. I didn’t take you as being eager for the warmer months.”

“I’m not.” Valter confessed. “I have an autumnal complexion… but you, petal, you are sweet in every season.”

Eirika laughed. Charmed and praised. Exactly how Valter liked her.


	19. Lamb

He didn’t have empathy for her. Not even when she cried and bawled for beings which he saw as little more than rodents from an enemy state. The late King Fado, others who perished in the war. But that didn’t mean that he couldn’t have sympathy. A bit of kindness. All things were grey in the dark, were they not? Including expressions and gestures. Shadowy, murky. So, in the wake of her nightmares, as she sobbed and mourned, he held her, he cooed, “Lamb, my poor lamb.” And she held onto his breast, crying harder in their pitiful bed together.


	20. Precious

Valter’s expression was peculiarly dark as he took to his knee at Eirika’s bedside. He had one of her hands between both of his. Sallow, wrinkled and calloused with his expert lance work over the years.

“I don’t talk about my family much, but there is something near and dear to my heart in my lineage, I hope to pass such a treasure unto, precious, if you would have me, should that blessed day come?”

Eirika smiled blithely unto Valter. With her free hand, she caressed his face.

“I hope that blessed day comes.” Eirika told him, serene of voice.


	21. Snowdrop

Erika looked cheerful, standing by the window, fingertips on the foggy glass pane.

“Look Valter,” she said, “it’s snowing.”

“No wonder these bones ache.” he murmured. “Then I think it’s best if you come back to bed, snowdrop, that we can keep ourselves warm.”

Eirika giggled but she obliged the recommendation. She slid under the sheets and came closer to Valter. He was rather cold, and she was rather warm and rather happy to share that warmth. Tucking her in, Valter pecked Eirika’s head good night, and he did up the sheets around them both just that little bit tighter.


	22. Cherub

She definitely looked her best when she was basked in the sublime and luminous light of the moon. She was utterly haloed by this divine, bluish-white light and he was enamoured, hopelessly, with such a beautiful sight.

Tonight, she was spending her time, a cooling pot of tea on her private table, watching the moon and he approached, not wanting to intrude, happy to deceive disappearing should she spurn him, but he approached nonetheless with his heart in his throat.

“May I join you, cherub?” he asked.

Eirika twisted around. “I would be most pleased.” She flashed a splendid smile.


	23. Scrumptious

She frequently tasted of peppermint. She enjoyed peppermint candy-canes. She liked to sip peppermint tea, the colder the aftershock the better, she thought. Her proclivity was especially noticeable in winter where It gave her kisses bite. Until endearing himself to her, Valter had been indifferent to the flavour. Now, it was increasingly one of his favourites.

“Scrumptious, simply scrumptious.” he praised her after another kiss on a frigid night.

Eirika laughed. “I’m glad to hear it. I love it as well.”

It was nice, they both thought, to share this small commonality and one which she gifted him at that.


	24. Sugar Plum

“Oh?” Valter prompted her. His beady eyes flicked above them momentarily before returning that perverse gaze back unto her. “Would you look at that, sugar plum? Mistletoe. I do believe that there is a tradition regarding that plant. That wonderful, poisonous plant. But, unfortunately, it escapes me presently.”

“I believe you are right.” Eirika replied.

She inched her hands up Valter’s body, coming up onto her tiptoes and she made good on that supposedly forgotten tradition, likely on the tip of that pointed tongue of his. She kissed his thin, ice-cold lips with all the warmth of a gentle hearth.


	25. Sweetness

The chocolate was concretely hard. Not to mention woefully bitter. Even by Valter’s arcane tastes.

“Sweetness, Eirika, my sweetness.” He chastised her in between short and shallow bursts of painful laughter.

“Don’t make fun of me.” Eirika pouted. “I tried my best. I wanted to surprise you. Today is a day of love and devotion, I wanted to spoil you for a change.”

“And I appreciate it beyond all compare.” Valter told her whilst eating through more of that horrible chocolate that his lover had prepared for him. He would do many, many things for his Eirika but especially this.


	26. Dove

It was no he who had tamed her but rather she who had tamed him.

With stiff shoulders twitching, Eirika marched out of the war room: a place which he was barred from. She clawed at her face, grimacing, choking on sobs as she burned with hot frustration.

“They’re not listening to me.” she growled. “The potential loss of life is momentous.”

Valter swept in closer, massaging her shoulders. Once upon of time, he would have agreed with that risk. Humans were warmongering beasts, after all. He no exception.

“Then I will make them listen, dove.” he assured her darkly.


	27. Grace

“I’m sad to see Sieglinde enshrined once more,” Eirika confessed, melancholic, “Magvel is at peace, we don’t need it and Siegmund’s power anymore.”

“I doubt that.” Valter said. “I believe its power was yours, my grace. Have heart. If you are like me, I’m sure you salivate for when you may wield it again. Nothing lasts forever.”

“So, you say but I still hope for peace.”

Valter had expected that. He admired Eirika’s propensity for good. Though he would never say it aloud since he remained certain his lover was like him. Hungering for power though she would deny it.


	28. Heaven-Sent

There were bouts wherein Valter’s health suffered. When his body and mind were far too affected by the drawback clutches of the evil spell on his lance. In his ailment, Eirika was stalwartly kind. Feeding him porridge on a spoon. Having him sip pure water and elixirs. It was all she could do in his fragility.

“Oh, heaven-sent,” he would murmur, trying to find her in his private quarters, she was by his side, but he could barely see, “you are divine,” he would tell her before unravelling unto incoherency.

Eirika remained quiet. Bittersweet as she tried to help him.


	29. Love

“Thank you, for being mine, love.” Valter murmured on a caress of a breath.

Eirika smiled blithely. She hardly could believe her own words but, “It is my pleasure,” she replied.

There was to be no fantastical wedding to follow; only the sealing of wax on freshly inked parchments. Theirs was a love which, outside of their peculiarities, was not understood but not necessarily unpermitted either. After all, who was going to say no to the Crown Princess of Renais? Certainly not her brother, the King.

“I’m looking forward to our future.” Eirika said with the aplomb of other vows.


	30. Queen

His shallow breath was rasping as he thrust against her. Kissing her desperately with gnashing teeth and searching tongues. Touching her, groping her with all his sadistically loving might.

“Oh, oh, my Queen,” he called her, breathless, lustful and with a lack of deft with his attention so wondrously captivated by her gorgeous body below him, “allow me to serve you, as deeply as possible.”

Eirika moaned beneath him. Embraced by the whole of his rather spindly body. Feeling worshipped most royally by his lasvinious attention.

“Nothing would please me more, Valter.” Eirika replied as he rabidly kissed her asunder.


End file.
